


Smart Dean Winchester And Archangel Castiel

by Fluffy_Winged_Antlers



Series: Smart Dean And Archangel Castiel [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Winged_Antlers/pseuds/Fluffy_Winged_Antlers





	Smart Dean Winchester And Archangel Castiel

When Dean was 14 he died. Now I bet you’re thinking “ What? Dean didn’t die till he was 28.” 

Well the solution is simple, you see Dean sold his soul when he was 14 because Sam got hurt on a hunt and wasn't going to make it back alive. 

And so like normal he broke at 40 years and kick started the apocalypse. In other words everything started 14 years earlier than before.

And so essentially what happened was Dean died for four months, then Cas “Griped him tight and raised him from perdition”, he and Bobby met Cas in the barn, and yada yada yada so on and so forth.

and somehow they managed to stop the apocalypse without Sam or John finding out, then when Dean was 17 he and Cas got together.

And by 18 Dean graduated high school (He was sort of homeschooling),

He and Cas got Married, and he was accepted by MIT with a full Scholarship ( again Sam and John didn’t find out).

Then by 22 He and Cas adopted Claire and Jack, and he started his training as a Men of Letters.

Now our story begins when Henry Winchester appeared in Sam And Dean’s motel room in 2004 looking for John Winchester.


End file.
